Mano
Mano is a villain from the DC comics. He is second-in-command of the Fatal Five. History Mano is a mutant, born with the power to disintegrate anything that he touches with his right hand, with his "antimatter touch". Hating his people for mistreating him, Mano decided to destroy them all by touching the ground, and, "straining his power to the utmost", he obliterated his planet, causing it to explode. Considered one of the worst murderers in the Galaxy, Mano was recruited by the Legion themselves to help them defeat the Sun-Eater, after which he continued his criminal career, mainly as a member of the Fatal Five. His planet's atmosphere is hostile to most living things, and he must wear an environment suit to breath the air on foreign worlds. The dome on his head blocks out his face, so his face is only seen as a silhouette. Mano has to continue wearing his spacesuit because he can't breathe the atmosphere of most other planets. The suit's helmet obscures his face so that it can only be seen as a silhouette. In Other Media ''Justice League'' Mano appeared in Justice League: Unlimited as a member of the Fatal Five. He battled Green Arrow, and what remained of the Legion of Super-Heroes. During the battle, Mano burned a hole in the floor with his anti-matter touch and fell in defeating him. ''Legion of Super-Heroes'' Mano appeared in the Legion of Super-Heroes series and was again featured as a member of the Five. In the series his face seemed to channel his disintegration power. An outcast from birth due his appearance, Mano grew resentful and his repressed anger manifested as psychopathic urges and began murdering people until finally destroying his homeplanet Angtu with his Anti-Matter Touch. He started his career as an assassin for hire before joining the Fatal Five. Mano aided the Legion of Super Heroes against the Sun-Eater in exchange for his freedom using his hand to seal the Eater's power with a special restraint. Movie History ''Justice League vs. the Fatal Five'' Mano appeared in the 2019 movie Justice League vs. the Fatal Five as second-in-command of the Fatal Five and as the secondary antagonist. Mano seemed to be the Emerald Empress' lover. Mano, with Tharok and the Persuader attacked the Legion headquarters in order to steal their time traveling device. Star Boy managed to stow away when the three escaped through time and while it descended to Earth, Star Boy activated a fail-safe inside the device freezing Mano, Persuader and Tharok for months. The Justice League managed to unlock the sphere freeing the occupants and Superman with Mister Terrific battled Mano, Tharok and Persuader before escaping. The three later attacked a town to draw out Jessica Cruz in order to capture her but were thwarted when Star Boy and the Justice League arrived and Mano battled Martian Girl before escaping. During a viewing of Star Boy's memories, the League witnessed a battle between the Legion of Super Heroes and the Fatal Five. Mano, Tharok, the Persuader and Validus battled against the Legionnaires and were about to defeat them until the Emerald Empress arrived and used her Emerald Eye to defeat the Legion. However the Legionnaires managed to capture Validus and Emerald Empress, while Mano escaped with Persuader and Tharok. Gallery Angtu_001.jpg Mano_01.jpg.png Mano_Post-Zero_Hour_0001.jpg Fatal_Five_02.jpg Mano 02.jpg Mano 03.jpg Mano 04.jpg Mano 05.jpg Mano 07.jpg Mano 08.jpg Mano 09.jpg Mano 10.jpg Fatal Five 07.jpg Fatal Five 06.jpg Fatal Five 05.jpg Fatal Five 04.jpg Fatal Five 02.png Fatal Five 10.jpg Fatal Five 08.jpg Navigation Category:DC Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Aliens Category:Criminals Category:Polluters Category:TV Show Villains Category:Legion of Super-Heroes Villains Category:Mutants Category:Destroyers Category:Movie Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Murderer Category:Right-Hand Category:In Love Category:Assassins Category:Male Category:Batman Villains Category:Wonder Woman Villains Category:Flash Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Superman Villains